


Jealousy

by Andwecanmessaround



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Polyamory, polygems - Freeform, with a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andwecanmessaround/pseuds/Andwecanmessaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polygems!</p>
<p>Pearl and Garnet are worried about Amethyst's physical form after the events of Reformed, but during the course of an examination discover what she really needs is some emotional reassurance, and they're more than prepared to give it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

___________

“Ow!” Amethyst yelped and jerked away from Pearl, nearly falling off the small junk pile she was perched upon, “will you two please stop prodding me already?” 

Pearl opened her mouth to retaliate but Garnet spoke first, authoritatively. 

“Enough. Amethyst, we need to make sure you’re ok. You regenerated a lot of times today.” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but feel a little pleased the other two were worrying about her. It was nice to know they cared - but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. 

“She seems okay, at least,” Pearl said, prodding her arm sharply again and no doubt mentally taking notes, “her form is constant but I should check there’s no discolouration or change in her gem. Garnet, I’ll need some light overhead.” Pearl’s hand ghosted over Amethyst’s gem but avoided touching it. Pearl was like that, rarely if ever the one to initiate any kind of physical affection, although in the last few years she’d started to become less withdrawn. Steven’s influence of course. The boy had changed them all. 

“If you could just lie down for me and close your eyes,” Pearl said, as Garnet generated a ball of electricity hovering above their heads to illuminate the dimly lit room. Garnet laid a reassuring hand on Amethyst’s shoulder, and the purple gem closed her eyes as she laid back and attempted to relax. She could feel Garnet’s hand on her forehead stroking her hair, trying to give Amethyst something to focus on so she didn’t get bored, the fusion knew Amethyst found it hard to stay still. Amethyst appreciated the contact, but couldn’t resist shape shifting her tongue longer like a snake’s and sticking it out in an attempt to lick Garnet’s hand. As always the fusion was impossible to catch by surprise, and she pulled her hand out the way to rest it on the smaller gem’s stomach and trace patterns on the skin under under her tank top instead. The absence of Steven left the trio free to be more affectionate with each other when they were in the temple. Although now that he could access Rose’s room maybe it was time the gems explained their budding relationship to him? Amethyst figured she’d leave that up to the other two, she still hadn’t figured out for herself what was going on yet. 

What the gems had was fragile and new to them all (except Garnet of course). The mere possibility of any of them considering a relationship with anyone, let alone each other, a mere decade ago would’ve been laughable. To life forms used to working and living on a scale of centuries, it scared them all how fast their lives had sped up and changed in less than a decade since Steven had been born. It scared them even more to consider what would happen to them all after Steven’s death. For the most part Amethyst left worrying about the future to Garnet, she preferred to live in the present, whilst Pearl was still caught up in nostalgia and besotted with the past. Perhaps it was because of these differences, rather than in spite of them, that the three worked so well together sometimes. Garnet and Amethyst were more physical with each other, Pearl liked hugging but didn’t always feel comfortable with more, always enjoyed closed kisses but never open mouthed. Garnet didn’t like her gems touched, Pearl and Amethyst loved it. Every day there were new discoveries, learning more of their likes and dislikes. 

She could feel Pearl jabbing the bottom of her feet with something sharp, and almost jumped up again. (she wanted to move, it didn’t matter how many times they’d examined her post regeneration it never got any less boring, it was taking a lot of effort to stay still.) Garnet placed a reassuring hand on each of her shoulders, she opened her eyes to see the tall gem towering over her, not wearing her shades for once. 

“We done yet?” the kindergarten gem whined. 

“Nearly,” Pearl said, and the purple gem gasped in pleasure as Pearl rubbed her thumb soothingly on the gem in the centre of Amethyst’s chest. Sure enough, it began to glow and Pearl nodded in satisfaction, stepping back.   
“Ok everything seems in order.”

“Finally!” Amethyst sat up and then was nearly knocked over again by the force of the hug Pearl gave her, before Garnet wrapped her arms around both of them from behind and placed as kiss each on the two other gem’s cheeks. A wave of guilt wracked Amethyst as the strawberry blonde gem looked at her with such pure relief and joy in those pale blue eyes. 

“Uh, P I think there’s something I should tell you, when we were in the tunnels I kinda…mimicked you a little, in one of my forms. A lot actually.” Amethyst said, and the guilt increased tenfold as Pearl’s face crumpled and she pulled away from her, nimbly leaping halfway across the room, she was nearly at the exit door out of the temple before Garnet shot across and stopped her. 

“Pearl, wait. It was my fault as well, not just Amethyst’s. ” Garnet added, “I shouldn’t have directly compared you to Amethyst. I care about you both equally, and I thought you both knew that. It was me that aggravated her insecurities.”

“Sorry Pearl,” Amethyst said and waited apprehensively for Pearl’s reaction. She still seemed a little crestfallen, but she returned to sit on the junk pile next to Amethyst anyway, with Garnet on the other side of her. 

“I should apologise as well Amethyst, I know I can be a little hard on you sometimes. You don’t have to bottle these things up anymore. I know I say the wrong thing sometimes but I-” the pearl paused to gather her thoughts “I care about you, we all care about each other. I’ve never been in a relationship before but if it’s going to work I think we all need to be honest with each other.” She leaned into Garnet for reassurance, and Amethyst felt another twinge of jealousy as she saw how easily they fit together. 

“It’s just… I know we’re supposed to be all in this together, but why? The two of you don’t need me, you both knew each other for thousands of years before you met me. It’s so unfair! I’m just a kindergarten gem, I’m never gonna be able to join in on your talks about homeworld, or catch up on all those years of memories that you two had together before you knew me.” 

Pearl took both of the smaller gem’s hands in her own, Garnet shifted to lie across behind them, curling an arm around Amethyst’s waist and resting her hand on the purple gem’s thigh. 

“We love you.” Garnet said simply “and my love for Pearl is different than my love for you, but that doesn’t make it any less strong. Just like your love for me and Pearl. Ruby and Sapphire’s love for each other exists with in me too, if there’s one thing being a love fusion helps me know, it’s that there is an infinite capacity for love inside all living things. Love comes from time and shared experiences, but once the love is there it’s strengthened or weakened by the quality of your time with that person, not the quantity of that time.” 

“Well I don’t suppose I can ever say something that will summarise it as well as that, but yes Amethyst, I know I’m not as good at expressing things as Garnet but I do care- I mean- I” Pearl started gesticulating with her hands as her face turned a darker shade of cyan. 

“Yeah yeah ok I get it, you pair of dorks!” 

Amethyst wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she quickly bobbed forward and kissed Pearl on the end of her nose. There was a second of dumbfounded silence as Pearl visibly processed the action and Amethyst’s huge mischievous grin, then huffed, lunging forward but narrowly missing the opportunity to grab Amethyst as the smaller gem made a run for it, chased by a screaming Pearl. Garnet reclined on the now vacant junk pile, materialising her shades and waiting for them to wear themselves out. She was so still that if not for the slight smile pulling up one edge of her mouth she would’ve seemed asleep. Eventually the two grew tired of their playfight and dived back onto the 6 foot high pile – and Garnet - who caught them without even flinching and wrapped her arms around them both for a group hug. 

The three lay pressed against each other, tracing each other’s skin with their fingers absentmindedly and just enjoying each other’s company, until Pearl suddenly shot up panicking that she hadn’t cooked dinner for Steven yet and exited the temple. Garnet half heartedly started to get up, then lay back down, Amethyst didn’t so much as even move her head. Now that it was just the two of them Amethyst could shuffle further up and lay her head in the crook of Garnet’s neck. The fusion ran her fingers through the smaller gem’s long mane of hair. 

“You know, Pearl and I have some experience with jealousy ourselves, we know what it’s like to feel insecure.” she mumbled softly. Obviously Amethyst knew Garnet was referring to the ridiculously obvious crush Pearl had always had on Rose, though Rose had never let it tarnish their friendship, but-

“Wait. You? Since when have you ever been jealous?” Amethyst exclaimed and spun to face Garnet, wrapping her arms around the fusion’s neck to prevent herself from falling off, as the junk pile shifted and shuddered from the sudden movement. Garnet didn’t respond and Amethyst used one hand to pull off the gem’s sunglasses, revealing the fusion’s blush, as well as three hastily averted eyes that refused to directly look at Amethyst. 

“Garneeeet. Come on! I won’t laugh, pinkie promise!” The purple gem let go of Garnet with her other hand and promptly toppled over sideways as the pile shook, bouncing noisily down the large hill of assorted garbage. Garnet watched her roll away amusedly, only for her to shapeshift into an owl and fly back up onto Garnet’s chest. “Tell me!” The purple gem pleaded as she shifted back. 

“At new year… When you didn’t show up on time for the fireworks, I thought maybe…” The fusion’s blush darkened as Amethyst started cackling and fell backwards down the hill again, until she was lying on the floor at the bottom still laughing and gasping for breath. 

“Greg! You…thought…” Amethyst wheezed, attempting to slow her breaths “Me and Greg! Having a little New Year’s smooching?” With that she started laughing hysterically again and noisily slapped the floor. 

“It’s not that funny.” Garnet muttered

“It’s a little funny. Come on G!” Amethyst straightened up immediately and hurriedly clambered back up the pile to climb back on top of her, pulling her in for a deep kiss before leaning away to caress the fusion’s warm face with soothing hands. “Don’t ever feel jealous because of me. In six thousand years there has never been anyone for me but you two.” She added in an uncharacteristic display of seriousness. 

The fusion pulled her back in for another lingering kiss. 

“You know,” Amethyst said, smirking, as she sat up, still straddling Garnet, and pulled off her shirt, “I’m blaming you when Pearl asks why we started this without her.”   
_________

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my ficbomb challenge. Basically I'm aiming to complete a fic of ~1000 words every day for the next week! Feel free to send prompts to me via my tumblr (user name is andwecanmessaround on there too)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
